


glory hole

by TyjoBeans



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Glory Holes, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Tape, Sex Video, Smut, i enjoy writing awkward sex scenes, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyjoBeans/pseuds/TyjoBeans
Summary: when josh and the rest of the gang decides to spend their free evening in a nightclub, josh expects it to be boring.turns out, he gets a little bit more than he's barging for.aka.josh finds a glory hole in a public bathroom.





	glory hole

josh felt sick to his stomach as the loud base shook the entire room with its strong vibrations.

it was stuffy and hot in the small nightclub and the building was packed with people that were either too drunk to function or not drunk enough. it was a friday night, so it wasn't that strange that the city nightlife was busy.

women in glittery dresses and smokey eye-makeup and men in jeans and overly-styled hair were dancing against each other, grinding their sweaty bodies together in some form of socially acceptable nasty routine.

to everyone's surprise, this had been tyler's idea.

the entire crew had been shocked when the singer had suggested that they'd all go out for a drink together, it was really out of character for him, especially since tyler didn't drink alcohol and usually avoided social situations. even so, everyone had agreed since no one else could provide a better idea and just an hour later, they were all packed in a cheap, local bar in some random town with bad music taste and overpriced drinks that tasted more like water than anything else.

josh had retreated to a barstool right away, fleeing from the dance floor as fast as he could while mark and brad had found two seats in one of the booths near the far wall. they were currently screaming to each other to be heard over the music.

tyler had disappeared as soon as they entered and josh hadn't seen him since.

feeling like his brain cells were slowly dying one by one, josh stood up and went to the bathroom to get away from the loud music. he had to take a break.

as soon as he entered the somewhat clean men's room and closed the door behind him, successfully cutting off the horrible noise from the other room, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

there wasn't a soul by the urinals and josh couldn't hear anyone in the stalls so he allowed himself to relax a bit. hiding in a public bathroom might not be the ideal way to spend a friday night, but josh was really sick of the loud music and the crowded bar so he walked towards one of the booths, closing and locking it behind him.

he pulled out his phone from his jeans, thinking that he could pass the time by playing annoying app games, when he spotted it. 

right in the wall to his left was an ass.

an actual _ass_.

it came as a shock at first because this had never happened to josh before and he couldn't help but stare open mouthed at the butt that was pressed up against a hole in the wall between his booth and the one next to it.

the hole was rather big, much bigger than what josh had imagined a glory hole to be, and the other person was able to fit the entirety of his butt cheeks through it. josh could even spot the beginning of a ballsack before the wall got in the way of the view.

something else caught his attention too. the colourful end of a butt plug was sticking out of the unknown man's entrance, a glittery fake diamond in the middle of it. the plug, along with pretty much the entire clean shaved asscrack was shiny and wet with lube and josh had to admit, it did look very inviting.

the drummer considered his choices.

he could either walk away and go back out into the sweaty, stinky, humid dance floor and get a headache from the loud music, _or_ , he could stay where he was, either going back to his original plan of playing apps and ignoring the awkward situation, or find some other, more dirty way to spend his time.

josh had never before in his life done anything like this, the closest thing being a regular one night stand, but he couldn't help but consider the option. he did have condoms with him so that wouldn't be a problem, and what he could see from the stranger did look very cute.

it was a nice ass.

hesitantly, josh reached out a hand and used his fingertips to gently trace random patterns onto the left butt cheek. the skin felt soft and smooth as josh gently placed his entire palm on the ass and he could see it shake a little as the stranger shivered under his touch.

josh pushed harder, squeezing the chubby flesh and watching it bulge out between his fingers. he had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning at the sight.

 _"i can't believe i'm about to do this,"_ josh thought to himself before he used his free hand to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

was he really about to have sex with a total stranger through a glory hole in a public bathroom? this night was getting way wilder than he had anticipated.

 _"well,"_ he thought, _"don't knock it til' you try it, right?"_

josh pushed his hand down into his pocket, feeling around for a second before he pulled out a condom. he wasn't usually someone who would sleep around, but being stuck in a tourbus did get kind of lonely after a few months and josh liked to be safe and prepared. better safe than sorry, or something like that.

"i-," josh interrupted himself and bit down on his lower lip.

what if this stranger knew who he was? the band had gotten a lot more attention lately and the thought that this person had heard of him wasn't that far fetched.

josh cleared his throat before he spoke up again, making his voice darker than usual this time, "don't worry," he said, "i'll use a condom."

he cringed a bit at himself. this felt really pathetic. what was the proper thing to say in a situation like this anyways? he wanted to make sure that the other guy knew what was going to be happening to his body, but at the same time it was their own choice to back their ass up through a glory hole in the first place. did they really care if josh used a condom or not?

he relaxed a little bit when he got a quiet "mhm" as an answer. at least he wasn't being laughed at.

josh pulled down his pants and underwear just far enough to free his already hard cock before opening the condom and rolling it on. he was kind of surprised how turned on he was already.

the whole situation was weird, sure, but it was also new and exciting. josh felt so naughty, standing with his dick out in a public place. the risk of being caught was exhilarating as well.

"hey," josh said in his faux low voice, "is it okay if i film this?"

it had always been a fantasy of his to get something like this on video, but he had always been too shy to ask any of his serious partners. this stranger was wild enough to use a glory hole, so a blurry iphone video with bad lighting couldn't be that weird, right?

the stranger seemed to hesitate, judging by the long silence that grew between them.

"you can say no," josh added, coughing a little bit from the strain of altering his voice, "it would be for personal use only, i promise."

not that a promise from a stranger would mean much, but josh hoped that it eased the other's nerves a little bit at least.

"sure, go ahead," the ass-owner squeaked.

he sounded just as nervous as josh felt.

josh smiled to himself as he pulled his phone out from his pocket and swiped to the right to open the camera. the bathroom wasn't that dark, but he still put on the flash, hoping that it would pick up on the shine of the lube so that it would be visible when he re-watched it later on.

"and... action," he grinned as he pressed the record button.

josh watched his own hand rub the stranger's ass through his phone screen, gently grabbing and squeezing the jiggly cheeks for a while. he was standing close, close enough for his dick to be visible in the shot as well and he bucked his hips forward to tease the stranger by rubbing his length against the butt plug.

the unknown man exhaled sharply as the plug moved slightly and josh prayed that his phone had caught the sound.

"it's a nice toy," josh commented in his faked, deep voice, moving his thumb to gently press at the plastic diamond, moving the plug deeper into the other's ass, "is it filling you up nicely?"

the stranger gasped as josh kept pushing on the plug, "not enough," he whimpered, "please, i need more."

josh bit his lower lip and grabbed a hold of the end of the butt plug and pulled at it. he watched as the toy slowly spread open the stranger's entrance and had to double check that he actually got it on the video, scared that he would never be able to see it again.

when the butt plug was halfway out, josh purposely dropped it and watched as it got sucked right back in again. the stranger whimpered at the feeling, flexing around the toy.

"fuck," josh whispered under his breath.

he grabbed it again and pulled it out all the way this time, leaving the hole empty and wet. he sat the toy down on top of a toilet paper roll holder to keep it from touching anything in the bathroom.

josh moved the camera closer, focusing on the pretty asshole, "look at that," he mumbled quietly, "so hot."

he gave the butt a light smack before he grabbed a hold of one of the cheeks, his thumb right next to the entrance.

"you ready?" he asked.

"yes, please," the stranger begged, sticking his ass out even more.

josh grabbed a hold of his cock and gave it a few tugs before he rubbed it between the stranger's butt cheeks, coating it with the lube that was smeared there. he gave his phone a glance to make sure that he was catching it all on video before he slowly and carefully pressed the tip of his cock against the entrance.

there was a little bit of a stretch and josh had to hold his dick firmly so that it wouldn't be pushed out again. he groaned as more and more of his member disappeared into the tight heat.

"fuck," he huffed, "so tight."

"please," the stranger pleaded, "i need more. want you to fill me up."

josh wasn't one to disappoint, especially not when someone asked so nicely, so he kept going, pushing more and more of his cock inside the other man until he bottomed out, his pelvis pressed flush against the stranger's ass.

he bit his lower lip with a grunt and changed the camera angle a bit, holding his phone more off to the side to get a side view.

he began moving, pulling out a few inches before thrusting back in again and it didn't take long before josh settled on a nice rhythm. the sound of their skin slapping together along with josh's huffs filled the bathroom and suddenly he got super aware of the fact that they were still in public.

anyone could walk in on them at anytime. it was both scary and thrilling.

the stranger didn't make much sound aside from an occasional grunt or whine when josh thrusted into him just right. josh guessed that the other wanted to be anonymous just as much as he did, and that's why he was being so quiet. or maybe josh was just a vocal lover and assumed that others were like that too.

josh filmed as he smacked his hand down on one of the asscheeks, making it jiggle for a split second.

"you've got a nice butt," he commented, grabbing a handful of it and pulling outwards to spread the stranger's cheeks.

"yeah?" the stranger hummed, "you've got a great dick."

josh looked down to where his cock got buried deep inside the other and his mouth almost watered at the sight.

quickly, he moved his phone, holding it over his head and pointed the camera towards himself as if he was taking one of those high angle selfies.

he didn't use the front camera sadly, but he hoped that he was able to get a shot of both his face and the action at the same time.

just to be on the safe side, josh lowered the phone and filmed a close up at his cock as it disappeared inside the stranger.

all of a sudden, the man started moving, rocking backwards and forwards as he worked josh's dick in and out. josh stilled and let the stranger do the work for a while. he threw his head back and closed his eyes, just taking in all the sensations that was currently washing over him.

"fuck," he breathed, "so good."

"i'm gonna cum," the stranger whimpered as he slammed himself back against josh's pelvis hard, desperately grinding his ass in circles.

as amazing as it felt to be able to just stand there and get fucked, josh wanted to be nice to his lay and started moving again, quicker and harder this time.

"cum then," he said, slapping the ass, "cum on my dick."

that was all it took, judging by the way the stranger's ass clamped around josh's dick. josh slowed down to a stop as the man climaxed to give him some time to breathe.

"fuck," the stranger muttered after a few seconds, "okay, you can keep going."

he didn't need to say it twice.

josh started thrusting again, going harder but slower than before. the stranger's ass was starting to get flushed from the constant slapping it got from josh's hips, turning a beautiful shade of pink.

josh huffed and grunted and he could feel a sweat forming on his forehead and upper back as he kept going. luckily, he could blame his red and sweaty face on the dance floor later on.

it didn't take long before he came as well, filling the condom with hot sperm. josh pulled out and took the condom off, throwing it in the trash can next to the toilet seat.

he grabbed the butt plug from the paper roll holder and leaned forward towards the stranger.

he made sure that he got a nice closeup on the, now gaping, butthole before he spat onto it, watching as his saliva slid into it. the stranger whimpered as josh pressed the butt plug back in place, trapping his saliva inside.

"think of it as a souvenir," he offered as an explanation before he ended the recording and zipped up his pants.

he placed his phone back in his pocket and unlocked the stall.

"uhm... well, this was nice. thank you," he said awkwardly, not really sure how to end the situation.

"yeah, thanks," the stranger mumbled.

he hadn't moved from the hole yet, but josh guessed that it was because then he would be able to see him. they would never know who the other person was, that was kind of the whole idea with glory holes after all.

without another word, josh exited his stall and went to the sinks where he washed his hands and face before he walked out of the bathroom and into the loud bar- and dance floor area.

nothing had changed while he was away. the air was still disgusting. the dance floor was still packed with drunk people. mark and brad were still in their booth, talking. they probably hadn't even noticed that josh had been gone.

he was about to go and join his friends in their booth when a thought hit him.

he and the stranger had been the only people in the bathroom, which meant that the next person to exit from the door that josh just came from was the guy he fucked. it was supposed to be anonymous, but it didn't really matter if he got to see the man's face, right? he was just curious, that's all.

josh took a seat at the bar where he had a good view of the bathroom door and ordered a diet coke as he waited. just as he expected, the door opened not many minutes after that and josh felt his heart stop.

what if the guy was really some old man? no, his ass was way too firm for that. what if he was underage? but then again, they were in a bar, so that wasn't very likely.

preparing himself for the worst, josh glued his eyes to the door. the seconds that passed felt like hours. josh couldn't even hear the annoying music over the sound of his own heartbeat. why was he so nervous? the deed had already been done, so it wasn't like seeing the guy's face would change anything.

except, it did. oh boy did it change things.

because the guy that walked out of the bathroom wasn't just some random stranger.

it was tyler.

josh could have sworn that his heart jumped up into his mouth as soon as he saw the familiar mop of brown hair and the pretty face that he watched almost every night on stage.

so that's why tyler had been so eager to go out. he wanted to get laid.

josh jumped to his feet and strode over to his best friend with quick steps, grabbing his upper arm as he passed him to pull him to the side.

"it was _you_ in there?!" josh squeaked.

tyler blinked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his drummer. what would happen now? did this ruin anything between them? and what about the band? surely it wouldn't affect the band, right?

he could see how tyler's expression changed from confused to shocked as he realised what josh was talking about.

"well?!" josh cried out impatiently, feeling as if he was about to faint out of nervousness.

tyler was quiet for a long moment, gnawing at a piece of dried skin on his lower lip.

"can...," he began, sticking his tongue out to lick at his lips nervously, "can i see the video?"

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i wrote this. i just really enjoy awkward smut scenes.


End file.
